


Words We Should Have Said

by sherbertglasses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertglasses/pseuds/sherbertglasses
Summary: Sam comforts Dean in the aftermath of "All Along The Watchtower"





	Words We Should Have Said

As soon as Sam laid eyes on the nephilim, it teleported away. He returned outside to find Dean on his knees by Castiel's lifeless form. He ran to his brother's side. "Dean..."

"I never saw this coming," Dean whispered.

Sam knelt beside him.

"I've lost him so many times," he continued. "But he always came back. Part of me always knew he would. That it wasn't over until I saw the charred wing marks on the ground. But this time..." He ran his hand gingerly over one of the marks. "You always think you'll have a little more time, you know?" A single tear slid down his cheek. "That you'll be able to say the things you want to say."

Sam put an arm around Dean. "I know how much he meant to you," he said.

"No you don't," said Dean, stroking Cas' face. "I... I loved him. Not like a brother or a friend. I was in love with him. I loved him so much." He leaned into Sam and began to sob, in a way Sam had never seen him do before. 

He just held his brother. "I know you were. I know."

"I never told him," said Dean. "I was too scared. We've lost him. We've lost Mom again. I don't know what to do!"

"Hey, hey," Sam took his Dean by his shoulders and made him look him in the eye. "I don't buy that. Mom and Cas, they're Winchesters. And Winchesters don't stay dead. We'll get them back. I promise."

They lay Castiel's body in the car and headed for the bunker. Lucifer tried to tear this family apart. Sam was sure he could make Lucifer's spawn fix it. They just had to find him.


End file.
